Professor Layton and the Crystal Clock Tower
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: Shortly after the events in Monte 'dor, the Professor receives a strange letter from the Mayor of the sleepy Celestica Village. He claims a strange figure has been appearing in the town and freezing people and structures into solid crystal. This time around, Randall decides to tag along to help. What will the group find in this 'holy' town? Will their past follow them even here?
1. Prolouge

A/N: So…yeah, new story. :D And one with an original plot, too. xD The majority of my authoress's note will be at the end of this; since I won't know what to say until I'm finished…Yeah. This will follow the format of all PL games, so expect long chapters and plot twists out of the wood work. xD Enjoy! Read A/N at bottom for details. :P

* * *

Luke's POV:

It had only been about three weeks after the events in Monte 'dor when the Professor received that letter.

While we had left the 'City of Miracles' directly after solving the case there, the Professor had soon been called back by his old friends in hopes that the five of them could properly catch up.

Randall had also insisted that we needed a 'vacation.' Of course, I hadn't minded the idea…After a while of thought, the Professor agreed to this; also seeming rather happy at the thought of being back with his old friends.

It was during our stay there that the letter arrived for my mentor, the post man seeming rather flushed upon arrival. After explaining that it was a very urgent letter, he left and I delivered the mail to the Professor.

We all seemed to gather around the top hat wearing man as he opened said letter, watching interestedly as his eyes scanned the piece of paper. He blinked lightly in thought momentarily, before a small smile found its way onto his face.

Before anyone could ask, he simply adjusted his hat and stood; placing the letter on the table before him.

"Luke, Emmy; it seems we have another mystery to solve."

We all were shocked at first by this sudden news, but quickly recovered before bombarding him with questions.

Angela blinked in confusion. "Already, Hershel? But you've only just wrapped up the case here in Monte 'dor. Regardless, won't it be hard to travel from here?"

The gentleman only smiled, picking up his tea cup and finishing the drink off quickly. "No need to worry, Angela. The location of our next case actually isn't that far away from here."

Emmy raised an eyebrow at this, crossing her arms in anticipation. "Where is it Professor? From my understanding, there aren't many towns stationed out here in the desert."

I nodded in agreement, taking my note pad from my satchel as I did. "Yes, could you please explain a bit Professor?"

He laughed lightly, before taking the letter in his hands once more. "Our next case and perhaps our most odd one yet, will take place in the confines of Celestica Village. It is actually not all that far north of here; just over the mountain range."

Randall hummed thoughtfully from his place at the table, before speaking up. "I've heard of that town. They say it's been there for as long as anyone can remember, and is world renowned for its abundance of herbal remedies." He announced, placing a finger under his chin in thought. "So, Hershel; what is it there exactly that needs your attention?"

The Professor looked the letter over once more. "Well…"

**"_Professor Hershel Layton_**

**_If you are reading this right now, then it is proof enough of the urgency of my community's situation. Celestica is well prided on its air of self dependency and we more than often choose to keep our problems amongst our village. _**

**_This is not acceptable facing our current situation, however._**

**_For as far back as a month ago, strange events have been occurring in our community. These events have all been centered around a masked figure who claims to be the 'Deliverer of Divine Judgment' itself. Shortly after appearing, this 'Judgment Bringer' had succeeded in encasing numerous objects and people in pillars of crystal. We have not been able to prove these events as nothing short than magic…As there just doesn't seem to be any other explanation._**

**_These events have occurred at random, and we have yet to even more than catch a glimpse at the culprit. Witnesses claim that this Judgment Bringer wears attire consisting of mainly white, and we have found strange white feathers at every crime scene._**

**_Some citizens believe this to be a sign of an angel…But I think otherwise._**

**_The evidence is more than plenty, however. The crystallized bodies and structures of buildings and townspeople litter the streets. We are unable to even move them, for they are encased to the ground. It is truly a horrifying site to behold, and many citizens have taken to hiding away in their homes in fear. _**

**_I fear our city is all but fated to be destroyed at the hands of this villain, without us being able to do a thing about it. Before long, Celestica may be nothing more than the portrait of a crystal chandelier._**

**_That is why I have chosen to contact you._**

**_You have proven yourself an accomplished and brilliant sleuth for cases far and wide over the years, and even one recently in the nearby city of Monte 'dor._**

**_Please, I beg for your assistance in this case. If you agree to help us, then you will be working alongside our already prior assigned investigator from the Scotland Yard. I have come to an understanding you've worked alongside them before, correct?_**

**_I will be awaiting your decision anxiously._**

**_Best regards, Mayor Reynolds of Celestica Village"_**

Upon hearing the message delivered by the letter, my eyes widened.

"Buildings…and even people; frozen solid in crystal?" Henry questioned aloud, his arms immediately being crossed afterward. "Impossible! How could…"

Dalston only sat in shock, while Angela covered her mouth with her hands. "And so close to Monte 'dor…What if the one responsible grows bored of tormenting such a small community and strays here?"

I jotted down notes in my note pad concerning the case as the adults spoke amongst themselves. Determined look upon my face, I turned to address them after I had finished.

Emmy hummed distastefully, putting her hands on her hips as she did so. "This 'Judgment Bringer' person seems to have a twisted outlook on judging people." She let out a breath, before continuing. "Once we get on the scene, I'll chase this creep down and get a closer look for everyone."

Everyone was startled as Randall suddenly jarred out of his seat, a determined look adorning his features.

"Hershel, please allow me to accompany you while you work on this case." He asked the Professor soundly, shocking everyone in the room.

"Randall?" Angela asked quietly, a worried expression painting her face. The Professor only met his old friend's stare, face empty of emotion. He narrowed his eyes lightly, a small look of symphony in them going unseen by all of us except Randall.

"Of course."

* * *

Layton's POV:

Of course he had asked. In all actuality, I had saw this event coming. Following our earlier conversation, it was only natural that my old companion tagged along with Luke, Emmy, and I this time around.

_(Flashback Start)_

_I stood on the balcony of the Ledore estate, eying the city of Monte 'dor thoughtfully. Angela and the others had allowed us to stay here with them while we vacationed here, in hopes we could spend as much time as possible catching up. It really had been a nice gesture of them, and I was extremely grateful._

_Hearing a squeak from behind me, I turned; only to see Randall coming to join me on the balcony. He closed the glass double doors leading onto the balcony behind him, before approaching me._

_He stopped next to me, staring out at the city momentarily before talking. His eyes were clouded over in thought, leading to suspicion on my part._

"_There sure is a lovely view from here, isn't there Hershel?" He began, causing me to blink lightly in confusion. Surely he hadn't come out here to talk about the view?_

"_Yes, it is quite a nice view…But that's not what you really want to talk about, is it?"_

_He grinned at this, turning to face me fully. "You really do know me, don't you?" He stated cheerfully, before turning back to face the city. "I was wondering…" He started again, before trailing off._

"…_About Eve, correct?" I finished for him, earning a nod and his gaze once more. His dark eyes seemed to flash momentarily in memory of something in the evening light, before fading back to a determined stare. At this I sighed, facing the city once more._

"_What happened to her Hershel?" He asked seriously, my gaze turning to meet his. "I need to know…I half expected her to show up here in town with you, you know." He finished, trailing off once again. His eyes seemed almost unreadable."I figured once I…disappeared, she would stay with all of you."_

_Sighing once more, I began to process how to explain it. "She was a lot stronger than you give her credit for, I fear." I stated flatly, earning a confused stare. "In all honesty, I wish she had been one to cling to her friends in times of great sorrow. But…" I took in a breath, before continuing._

"_After you fell…She was devastated." I began, causing my old friend to listen intently. "I continued on to find the treasure in the room ahead, while she could only continue to sit staring into that trench…After finding the Azran's treasure; I tried to get her to leave with me. I succeeded in all but dragging her a fourth of the way out of the ruins, but she then seemed to begin to think again." I trailed off, studying Randall's expression._

_His eyes were clouded over in memories, and held a swirl of emotions within them. Taking in a breath, I continued._

"_She pulled her way out of my grip and ran back into the ruins. I ran after her of course, but it seemed fate had outsmarted us both. As she neared the trench again, the roof gave way in the area she was in." At this, Randall snapped to attention; eyes wide in shock._

"_Was she…Is she-"I cut him off, raising my hand up as I did._

"_I was able to pull her out of the rubble and bring her back to Stansbury. The medic took care of her, and she was fine." At this, he let out a breath. "But…she left." He stopped dead at this, yanking his attention fully to me._

"_You mean she ran away?" I nodded, crossing my arms._

"_None of us have heard a thing from Eve since. Not long after she left, her father passed away…Then her mother left town. Your…disappearance was just too much for her, Randall. I can't help but feel she felt herself responsible."_

_The red haired man stared at the ground, his fists clenching at his side. I began to walk towards the doors, turning to address him once more._

"_She really did mean those things she said right before you slipped. I had known for years the way she felt towards you…But she always was one to want others' happiness above her own. You, on the other hand, always were dense to others' feelings." I turned my head back to face the doorway before continuing. "At first we thought she had went back to those ruins…The search teams never found her, so we could only hope she had left town. Now, I'm sure of it." I then began to make my way towards the entrance._

_He stopped me by speaking up before I could reenter the building, however. "Hershel!"_

_I turned to address him once more, adjusting my hat slightly. _

"_I want to come with you on your next case…I need to…to begin looking for her." He was looking down towards the ground, glasses reflecting the moon's rays to the point that I couldn't see his eyes. Narrowing my eyes, I thought the request over._

"_There's no way of telling where she is…Or if she still feels the same. Not to mention how she'd react to seeing you." I stated calmly, not turning from my position._

_He only grinned in response, looking up to stare me directly in the eyes. "No risk, no glory. Right, Hershel?"_

_Smiling myself, I nodded before leading the way back into the Ledore estate. _

_I could only hope that finding Eve would give someone closure. Which one of them, though; I did not know. Perhaps both._

_I suppose that was up to fate…_

_(End Flashback)_

This is why Luke, Emmy, Randall, and I now found ourselves making our way across the vast desert; my 'Laytonmobile', as Luke had dubbed my automobile, being able to comfortably seat all four of us. Although, Randall and Emmy had had quite the fuss over who would get the passenger's seat.

Needless to say, Emmy had won.

I looked back in the rear-view mirror to see the pouting form of Randall, as well as Luke's excited one. The latter was glancing out his window, while jotting a few notes down in that journal of his.

Emmy was checking the map Henry had found for us of the route to Celestica Village, a light scowl decorating her features.

"Professor, are you sure this map is correct? According to it, we should be able to see the village by now." I only smiled in response, adjusting my hat slightly as our car began to round a sandy hill.

"Patience, Emmy. I trust Henry's research. Regardless, I think we should be seeing something soon." As if on cue, a large structure appeared in the horizon as my vehicle rounded the hill.

Luke gasped lightly from his place in the left back seat, leaning forward to get a better look at the looming structure. As for Randall, Emmy, and I; we only stared in admiration.

"Wow…Is that what I think it is?" Luke inquired, quickly flipping through a book he pulled from his satchel. I nodded, answering the question everyone was wondering.

"Yes. That is Celestica Village's iconic monument, the Celestial Clock Tower." I explained, watching silently as a large grey-hued village came into view as we veered down a hill.

"It's just as magnificent as the reports make it seem!" Emmy exclaimed, studying the distant structure as we made our way closer to the village.

Randall hummed in agreement from his seat, black eyes seeming to shine in interest. "Is it true that they built it around a seemingly divine shrine that was found in this valley's center?" He inquired, earning my interest.

"I certainly hope so, Randall. It is claimed that an envoy of heaven itself left a shrine here in honor of its lord, and that is why this valley is so abundant in life." Responding interestedly, I couldn't help but notice the lush patches of herbs growing all throughout the area.

I pulled our vehicle through the city's main gate, before parking it quickly off to the side. Everyone quickly exited the car, eager to get a better look at the town.

A grey stone fountain flowed smoothly from its place in the center of the area; which I assumed was town square. A large angel-like statue seemed to stare us down from its place in the center of the fountain. Despite my earlier assumptions, quite a few villagers roamed the streets; seemingly interested in our presence.

"It's so…calm." Luke mumbled, earning a nod of agreement from Emmy.

"Almost serene. Maybe this place is close to heaven after all."

Adjusting my hat, I turned to address my three companions calmly; a small smile gracing my features. "Now let's not jump to any conclusions just yet." I reminded them, before taking another good look around the cobblestone town that seemed to come straight from the pages of a fairy tale. "Now, why don't we take a good look around before heading to the Mayor's house? Perhaps ask for directions?"

My comrades silently agreeing, we began to make our way farther into the town.

The occupants of the town seemed to shush as we made our way closer to them, some even retreating indoors and bolting their windows. Luke adjusted his cap at this, frowning lightly.

"This whole Divine Judgment thing sure does have everyone on edge…" Randall placed a finger on his chin lightly, nodding.

"Yes, it does. Although I don't seem to see any evidence of these events as of yet." He stated, giving the area one more scan as if to prove his point. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully at this, looking around as well as we made our way into what seemed to be the shopping district of the village.

"The letter did state that the events have been random. Celestica is a rather large village as well, so perhaps these events have not occurred near this district of the town." Despite everyone's anxious moods, it seemed the shopping quarters were still up and running; as clerks were manning the stands as normal.

Looming in the very center of the shopping district was none other than the Celestial Clock Tower; its gears creating a whirling sound from overhead. The structure was made of the same cobblestone as the whole town seemed to be comprised of, although it had strange blue marking decorating its structure as well.

Randall studied it thoughtfully. "It sure does seem other-worldly at best. But the actual shrine is inside; correct?" Upon receiving a nod, he continued with a newfound interest donning his features. "Then I wonder who it was that built the clock tower? Early explorers, perhaps?"

Smiling lightly, I studied the tower as well. "That is what makes it such an intriguing piece of Celestica's history. No one knows who the shrine's or even the tower's original creators were. It only adds to the seemingly mystical origins of this city." I concluded, earning a small gasp from Luke.

"That's amazing, Professor! Just think of who the builder could have been!" He thought aloud, jotting a few details down in his journal. "Maybe it really was an angel that built it!"

Emmy laughed lightly at this, placing a hand on her hip as she did so. "I think there's an extremely slim chance of that being true, Luke." He pouted at this, crossing his arms lightly.

Before anyone could say anything else, however; a shrill scream followed by shouting enveloped the area. The citizens that had filed into the streets upon our arrival started to run about in terror. I managed to pick out the basis of what there were yelling about as the four of us glanced around in shock.

"It's happening again! The Angel of Judgment has come for us once more!"

"The herald of heaven has come to extinguish us!"

"Quick! Run; unless you want to be frozen in crystal!"

Luke's exclaimed tone shocked me from listening to the crowd's screams of terror. "Professor; look up there!" I followed the direction he was pointing in with my eyes; towards the top of the clock tower.

A heard an audible gasp come from Emmy as we examined the figure standing there. Although it was hard to tell from this angle, it appeared to be a person clothed in white garments; with an almost luminous light seeming to shine around them. An antiquely carved bird-like half mask covered the figure's face, making it unable to identify them.

I was shocked when the figure spoke up.

"Forsaken are the ones who have prospered here; unfairly in doing so are thee. This holy land which my very hand blessed all those eons ago in favor of a higher grace has become a sham of darkness in my eye. Greed is what I seek to eliminate this hour, for the merchants in this stolen land have swindled their last cent from innocents." The figure spoke flatly, its voice seeming to be from a synthesizer. I could not detect if the figure was female or male from it, and this shocked me to no end.

The pale figure suddenly took a step forward; coming to a rest at the edge of the towering structure before holding out a single white gloved hand.

A scepter of sorts rested in the figure's grasp; a scale like structure resting as its tip. A reflective, clear crystal like gem rested in the center of the scale's two trays, and it slowly started to glow.

The scale suddenly shifted to the right, and the figure frowned lightly.

"The Crystal of Fate has dubbed thee guilty; and therefore it is my duty to eliminate your foul existences from this holy land." It stated simply; before twisting the scepter to point forward at the ground. "Let thee forsaken be purified by crystal!"

On command, the ground around several of the merchant stands began to glow, similar actions taking place under people. Suddenly, the objects engulfed in the glow erupted in a bright light; before a crystal engulfed them.

My comrades and I all stared in shock as the once full of life people were reduced to fragile crystal likenesses of themselves, merchant stands and a few buildings following suit.

"I-impossible…" Randall muttered; dark eyes wide at the scene before us. Luke gulped audibly from his place next to me.

Before we could react, it was over; and our attention was drawn back to the masked culprit as it began to speak again.

"Behold; the holy power of Fate." It began, lowering the staff to its side as it did so. "Once the power of Destiny is also once more in my possession, all evil in this valley shall be destroyed." It then looked downwards, seeming to stare straight at the four of us. "Those who question their innocence will reap the benefits of fleeing this valley, for those who the Crystals rule guilty shall fall victim to my holy wrath. For I am the Angel of Judgment."

And with that, the 'Angel' was immersed in a flash of bright light, causing us to cover our eyes. When it subsided, it was gone; only crystallized statues and a few fluttering snow white feathers left to ever show the 'Angel' had been.

Randall caught one of the feathers as it fluttered downwards towards Earth, narrowing his eyes at it. Adjusting my hat, I studied the scene with sympathy.

Children and family members eagerly searched through the crystallized remains of others, looking for lost family or friends.

It was a horrible site.

"Professor… "Emmy started, but trailed off slightly. I nodded in understanding, turning to examine the feather as well.

"I know Emmy…I know."

* * *

A/N: And there's the end of the Prologue chapter! :D I'm trying to format this as closely possible to the games. Therefore, there is a Prologue before we actually get on into the story. And each chapter will have to be pretty long, seeing as though the chapters in the game are long. :P LOL

…But anyway: There will probably be some flashback chapters too, like in Miracle Mask. So yeah…But don't worry; there won't be any annoying dungeons to go through. And you won't get stuck doing all the hard work while your ginger friend calmly watches from a safe distance...

*Scowls at Randall*

Randall: …What? You expected me to do it? U.U'''

A/N: No…But you could have at least helped me…erm, Hershel actually. Regardless; review? I really need some feedback on this story. I'm making the storyline up by myself, so I'm sorry if it's kinda lame. Also…any OOCness? Sorry. This is my first time writing anything PL related, so I haven't really gotten into the habit of writing their characters yet. :P Constructive criticism, idea, etc are greatly appreciated.

But no, I won't give you any spoilers if you ask. xD

…So, cya? xD Next chapter will be long too, so it will be out…soon-ish? IDK.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rewind Inn

A/N: Hello again, guys. ^^ And I must say thank you to those who reviewed. You guys really inspired me to get off my lazy butt, put on my nerd shades (AKA glasses), and get to work on this. Feedback is a great form of motivation, no?

Luke: You liar. You've been brainstorming since you posted the Prologue.

Professor: Now Luke, a gentleman never calls a lady a liar.

Luke: But-

A/N: You heard him, dude. xD Anyway, it occurred to me after looking back over the Prologue for the hundredth time that I didn't put up a disclaimer. Woops.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton in any way, shape, or form. Level 5 does. I do, however, own my ideas and OCs; and this story itself.**

A/N: There we go. And just imagine this first part as when Emmy recaps things at the beginning of almost all the chapters in MM. With all the planning I've been doing, hopefully this will turn out decent. Also; there WILL be puzzles, but…not _everywhere_ like in the game. U.U *Shudders at the thought* Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Emmy's POV:

And just like that, we found ourselves knee-deep in perhaps one of our strangest cases yet.

We had witnessed people and even buildings suddenly erupt into pillars of crystal, with no prior signs of warning! The sight was bewildering at best, and the only thing that seemed to explain the action was magic itself…

The figure behind this dark act itself had stood atop the Celestial Clock Tower, claiming to be the 'Angel of Judgment'. The strangest thing about this person was that its voice sounded synthesized, and therefore could not be identified in gender or age.

This 'Angel' disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving nothing but a few fluttering white feathers and crystal statues in its wake.

The Professor himself seemed shocked at the event, which was enough to cause worry. With seemingly no clues to go on as of yet, our group decided to continue on to Mayor Reynolds home; in hopes of gaining at least a speck of a clue.

* * *

Layton's POV:

My three companions and I began to pick our way through the astonished crowd; the disturbing scene formed by their frantic searching for friends and family becoming too much for us to impose on.

As the four of us made our way off to the side of the scene, I observed the crowd.

Although most people were either sighing in relief at finding others safe or mourning beside crystal statues, one person who was doing neither drew my attention. Emmy, Luke, and Randall seemed to notice this as well.

"What's that boy doing over there by himself, Professor?" Luke questioned earnestly, gesturing towards said boy as he did so.

The boy couldn't have been any younger than Luke, perhaps even a year or two older. He had short light blonde hair, with one bang hanging down to all but cover his right eye. His eyes, from what I could tell, were a dark shade of blue; this combination of traits rather odd for our location. He wore an outfit consisting of green plaid shorts and suspenders along with a white dress shirt. A similarly patterned green cap rested on his head. Knee-high socks and dress shoes adorned his legs and feet.

He seemed to not notice our stares, and only continued to cling to a small plush dragon; eyes downcast.

Emmy sighed to herself from her place next to me, before speaking up. "Perhaps he's lost his way amongst this crazy crowd…"

Randall nodded in agreement. "He could have lost a family member as well during the chaos."

Tilting my hat slightly, I cleared my throat and looked back at my companions. "It's a gentleman's duty to help those in need." I announced with a small smile. They all seemed to agree as we approached the young boy, to which he quickly noticed.

His gaze jolted up from its earlier place watching the ground as he heard our footsteps, his dark eyes turning to watch us blankly.

Emmy lowered down to his level as we approached him, Luke by her side. "Hello there. My friends and I couldn't help but notice you by yourself over here…Did you happen to lose someone in this crowd?"

He only continued to stare blankly at her, before blinking lightly. "…I suppose you could say that." He finally replied, his voice rather soft and quiet. Upon receiving questioning stares, he smiled lightly. "I lost Lance…"

Emmy frowned lightly, before replying. "And who might that be? Your Father, or perhaps a brother?" She asked, urging the boy to go further into detail. He only stood there, that small smile finding its way onto his face once more.

"…I won't tell you; but you should be able to figure it out from this puzzle." He answered simply. Luke smiled at this, stepping forward while adjusting his satchel strap.

"Allow me; Professor!" He insisted, causing me to smile lightly. He always was so eager to answer puzzles.

The blonde haired boy only blinked in acknowledgement, before continuing.

"Lance is younger than me but much more capable. Despite our ages, it is I who looks up to him; and he actually dislikes Harvey, here." He announced, gesturing to the plush dragon in his hands before continuing. "He is in no way related to me, yet he lives in my house. What is Lance?" The young lad announced flatly, the puzzle actually rather advanced for someone of his age to come up with.

Humming lightly, I thought the question over as Luke did the same. Noticing he had said 'what' instead of 'who', I realized the answer. Upon coming to a conclusion, I couldn't help but laugh lightly. Luke looked up at me because of this, expression puzzled.

"What is it Professor?" He asked unsurely, pouting lightly. I smiled at this, before replying.

"The answer is actually quite amusing. Just pay attention to the clues he has given you." At this, Luke sighed and closed his eyes in thought once more. His eyes suddenly flew open in sudden realization, before he adjusted his cap confidently.

"I think I've got it!" He announced, pointing at the other boy cheerfully. "Lance is…a toy! Right?" He concluded, watching the one who had given him the puzzle quizzically.

The blonde's smile fell immediately, but he nodded none the less. "…Correct." He muttered, narrowing his gaze lightly. I chuckled lightly at this, before raising a hand and speaking up as well.

"And Lance just wouldn't happen to be a toy knight, would he?" I continued, earning a blink of surprise from the young boy.

"…Yes, he is…"

Randall cleared his throat at this, earning our attention. "In that case, I think I see him." He announced, before approaching the clock tower and picking up a small silver object. He re-approached us, before handing the boy the small knight figurine.

He took it quickly, cradling it next to the dragon plush in his arms. "…Thanks. I suppose."

I tipped my hat at this, smiling gently. "No need to thank us, young man. It is the duty of the gentleman to help those in need."

The boy only blinked at my words, before promptly walking past us down an alleyway. I thought I heard him mumble something as he did, but was unable to catch it.

Emmy frowned at the boy's retreating form, placing her hands on her hips as she did. "Well that was rather rude of him. He didn't even bother to introduce himself."

"He was probably just still shocked at what just occurred here." Randall put in, glancing down the path the boy had all but disappeared down. "Regardless, I think we should head to the Mayor's home now; while we still have sunlight to guide us." He finished, pulling the map of Celestica from his bag as he did. "According to this, the Reynolds Estate should be to the dead north of here."

Upon gaining everyone's silent approval, our group headed the way the boy from earlier had retreated towards. As we travelled down several cobblestone paths, we passed several other veering roads that led to other main areas of the village.

The path to Mayor Reynolds's estate was actually a straight shot from the Shopping District, and before long I was able to spot the large three story structure in the distance.

Emmy took several pictures with her iconic camera as we approached the looming cobblestone structure, the large silver gates that served as the entrance seemingly guarding it. Two guards stood watch outside said gates, the younger of the two stepping forwards as we approached.

"Halt!" He announced, holding a hand out as the four of us came to a stop before him. "Although I know who you are, I'm afraid I need to see some sort of identification before I can allow you to enter the Estate." He finished, holding his palm out expectantly.

Luke seemed rather flustered at the idea that we could be anyone besides who we were supposed to be, but I retrieved the letter from the Mayor from my coat pocket none the less. "Of course. Here you are, my good sir." The guard took it, immediately noticing the seal belonging to the Mayor's office.

"Ah, Professor Layton and company. Mayor Reynolds has been expecting you." He announced, returning the letter before signaling to his partner to open the gate. "I apologize for my behavior, but with this whole Angel thing going on; everyone is on edge. The Mayor is no different."

Randall hummed thoughtfully at this as I pocketed the article of paper. "It's only natural for someone of such high standing in this community to buckle down security." I nodded in agreement as the silver gates latched open before us.

The guard nodded to us as he stepped to the side, our group then making its way into the confines of the estate. The gates latched closed behind us with a click of their gears.

The gardens surrounding the actual Estate were rich with plant life, the iconic abundance of herbs that Celestica was known for appearing even here. Accompanying the herbs were countless variations of flowers, as well as topiary.

"How simply marvelous." I stated, the others seeming to agree with me.

"There are so many different kinds of plants!" Luke stated cheerfully, taking out his journal to write a few notes down. Emmy nodded in agreement while Randall only smiled.

"It really leads to showing why very sickly people come to live in Celestica." He started, studying the plants as he did so. "The herbs here are often crafted into numerous remedies, and the air itself is said to be much purer."

Making our way onto the porch, I approached the door. Rapping my knuckles on the hickory object lightly, I heard a shuffling sound come from inside. Not a moment later, the door was pulled open; a middle aged woman with curly black hair pulled back in a bun meeting my sight.

She had on a maid's uniform, which led me to assume that she was, in fact, a maid. She flashed the four of us a small smile, before gesturing us inside.

"Professor Layton, I presume? And these must be Emmy Altava, Luke Triton, and Randall Ascot; correct?" Upon receiving a nod, she bowed to us, before quickly bouncing back to her feet; her eyes shining. "The master has been expecting you! I am the maid, Haley. Please, this way." She introduced, before leading us down a spotless porcelain hallway decorated in numerous picture frames.

I studied the portraits thoughtfully as the energetic woman led us on, noticing they were all of rather refined looking men.

"Those are all portraits of Celestica's past Mayors, incase you were wondering." Haley suddenly announced, earning my attention once more. "Don't you just love how they display almost everything to do with the city's past? I absolutely adore it!" She continued on cheerfully, before stopping in a front of a rather large white door. "Ah, here we are. Mayor Reynolds should be inside. He was expecting you, so feel free to go on in!"

And with that, the rather bubbly maid skipped back down the hallway; taking a right down a red carpeted hallway. I adjusted my hat lightly at this, while Emmy and Randall all but sweat-dropped.

"She seemed rather…enthusiastic." Emmy stated unsurely, her camera now hanging loosely around her neck on a strap.

"Maybe she just really likes her job?" Luke suggested, shrugging lightly as he did so. With that, we entered the room Haley had directed us to; a rather large study meeting my gaze as I opened the door.

A rather short, older man sat behind an oak desk; all but hidden behind a stack of paperwork. Upon hearing the door click behind us, he sat up straight; revealing bags under his dark eyes and dark brown hair.

He clasped his hand over his heart quickly upon seeing who we were, before swiping the stacks of paper to the edges of his desks.

"Oh, it's only you Layton." He began, gesturing for our group to approach the cluttered desk. "And your…assistants, of course." He added quickly, adjusting a small pair of glasses that rested on the top of his head. "Once again, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to assist our city in this time of uttermost need." He continued, letting out a breath as he did. "On behalf of Celestica's future, I thank you."

I raised my hand at this, a small smile decorating my features. "Please; the honor is mine. It would be a crime to see such an archeologically diverse community such as this fall victim to this 'Angel' person, would it not?" I asked inversely, earning a small chuckle from the Mayor.

"Of course. Oh; but where are my manners? I am Franklin Reynolds, Mayor of Celestica Village. It is surely an honor to meet you all." The older man replied, adjusting the glasses atop his head once more. "But now is hardly the time for introductions, I fear." He let out a breath at this, slumping back into his chair as he did so.

Randall narrowed his eyes at the stacks of paper, seeming to sympathize with the Mayor. "I see…These attacks on the citizens have this town in all kinds of disarray." He announced shortly, earning Reynolds's attention.

"I'm afraid so. Reports of affected people just keep piling up as the events keep occurring, and it's gotten to the point where I hardly have time to blink before another attack is launched. Just this afternoon that fiend struck again, this time going after merchants." He announced, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Yes, we were present during the latest…attack, as you put it." I stated, surprising the Mayor. He immediately tensed up, leaning his head in his palm.

"Oh my…What if he was purposefully trying to scare you off?" He stated worriedly, starting to sweat profusely in fear. "That devil in an angel's robe has a way of finding things out. It's to the point I've hidden away almost all paperwork having to do with the case. But it seems he still was able to find out about your coming here…"He started to mutter after this, eyes wide in shock.

Emmy cleared her throat at this, earning everyone's attention. "You say he has a way of learning things about the case? Have you considered the possibility that the culprit is someone close to the case?"

The Mayor nodded at this, wrenching his palms together nervously. "Yes. And I've even went to such heights as to hide away the information in secret. No one besides me knows where the paperwork is. In fact, I haven't told anyone but you all just now that I had even hidden it!" He exclaimed, causing me to place a finger to my chin.

"It seems this case isn't going to be as simple as a spy among your force, then, Mayor Reynolds." The Mayor nodded at this, before standing once more.

"I figured it wouldn't be as simple as that…Although I couldn't help but hope…"He quickly shook this off, before glancing at his watch. "But no matter; I've kept you all here long enough. It's growing late, and you all are no doubt tired from traveling. I've prepared board for you at the local Rewind Inn. The Inspector from the Scotland Yard is staying there as well."

With an exchange of a few more words, we found ourselves once more traveling down the now moonlit cobblestone paths.

As proclaimed, the Rewind Inn was nearby to the Reynolds Estate; as it was actually only a minutes' walk down a nearby path. Randall examined the sign thoughtfully, as did I.

The sign hanging from the roof of the rather spacious building was brown in color, with the Inn's name displayed in large yellow letters. A dinosaur fossil off to one side of the name was what intrigued me, however, as well as the ammonite fossil on the other side.

"Perhaps the 'Rewind' in the name suggests the Inn is history themed?" Luke inquired, causing me to smile lightly.

Randall only grinned, adjusting his glasses as he did. "I certainly hope that's the case." Emmy only nodded, before gesturing forward.

"Shall we, then? We'll never know unless we enter."

With that, the four of us entered the rather inviting looking inn, a small bell attached to the door ringing softly as we did. The inside of the inn, much to my enjoyment, was decorated in artifacts of all sorts. Crystals of all different colors were the main decorative factor of the business, while other artifacts only added to the appeal.

"I assume you like our decorations, dearies?" A sudden voice drew me from my observations, and I only just now noticed an elderly woman sitting behind the check counter. "You can thank my daughter for the theme of this Inn. God forbid that girl ever put down that shovel of hers to think of a warmer theme. She's dug up so much 'treasure', as she calls it, that we've basically had no other choice than to incorporate it into the theme. 'Treasure'…Blah! More like junk if you ask me."

Randall grinned at this, admiring the artifacts once more. "Then I must praise your daughter's taste. You say she found all this herself? Is she an archeologist?"

The elderly woman hummed at this lightly, before crossing her arms. "I guess you could call her that…Although she never goes anywhere but the mountains surrounding here…"

I laughed lightly at this, crossing my arms and examining a small dinosaur head displayed above the counter. "Whatever her profession, she seems to have quite the eye for history."

The older lady smoothed out the wrinkles in her purple dress lightly, before narrowing her eyes at us. "Don't tell me you're rock fanatics too? Great…" She stated flatly, before glancing Randall and I back over. "Regardless…You two seem familiar." Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, before she gasped lightly. "It can't be…Hershel? And….Randall? But I thought…you were-"

Randall cut her off, eyes wide. "How…How do you know us?" He questioned lightly. Blinking in shock, I adjusted my hat as well.

Forgetting her earlier shock, the woman scowled at us; hand raised in the air angrily. "Don't tell me you two have forgotten me? I never! If I were twenty years younger, I'd chase you two around with a newspaper like I used to when you tried to sneak my daughter out to go romping in the wilderness at night!"

My breath hitched in my throat at this, Randall speaking my thoughts before I got a chance. "M…Mrs. Lavender? Is that you?" The elderly woman let out an angered huff of breath, before crossing her arms.

"Of course it is! I'd have thought you two would remember such an ornery old cuss as me." She mumbled the last bit irritably, before approaching the front desk and looking at a slip of paper once more. "…Although I suppose I should have recognized these names on the registry before now."

At this, I sweat-dropped; pulling my hat down to cover my face slightly. Emmy looked about as confused as Luke did, and I shortly explained that she was someone from our childhood. Randall only laughed lightly at this, before the woman spoke up again.

"But going back on track…Randall; how are you alive?" She asked; eyes serious. He sweat-dropped once more, staring at the ground momentarily.

"Well…you see…" He quickly explained what had happened over the past eighteen years to him; the elderly woman's gaze narrowing at each detail. When he had finished, she only let out a breath.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way; but I wish you weren't here right now." She deadpanned, making everyone's eyes grow wide in shock.

"E-Excuse me?" Luke stated lightly, shock filling his words. "And why ever so?"

A younger female voice suddenly drifted down the stairs, followed by footsteps.

"Mother, you're not talking bad about me to the guests again; are you?"

The elderly woman closed her eyes at this, fists clenching on the desk lightly. "That's why…"

A woman about Randall and I's age suddenly appeared at the base of the stairs, her dark brown hair reaching her shoulders at best. A tan, durable jacket rested over a long dark blue shirt; tan pants similar to Emmy's adorning her legs. Dark green eyes stared out from a pair of circular framed glasses, while a pair of brown boots scuffed the floor lightly.

Upon first glance, she appeared relatively normal. It was when you took a closer look that you noticed it.

A large, diagonal scar ran across her face; a couple small scars marring the skin as well. I couldn't help but flinch slightly at the mark.

That's when it donned on me. Randall seemed to realize this at the same time as me, as he too stared wide eyed at the relatively confused girl.

"E-Eve? Is that you?" Randall asked quietly, shocked by her appearance as well. Upon hearing this, the girl turned towards our group quickly; eyes wide.

She took a step back upon recognizing us, eyes growing wider by the second.

"Hershel…how? And…" She turned her attention to my red haired companion, her gaze shocked beyond belief. "_Randall?_ How?" She stopped, stepping back more. "How?! …You're dead…This isn't real…"She mumbled, before retreating up the stairs once more.

Randall seemed to want to follow her, but Mrs. Lavender stepping forward stopped all chances of this. "I had hoped…She wouldn't see you." She muttered, eyes serious.

Randall faced her, eyes questioning. "How is Eve here? And…Why is she like that?" He called out, face desperate for answers.

The elderly woman sighed once more, coming around the desk to face us fully. "After her injury in those ruins, scars formed. That's all…It's the internal wounds that have only just now started to heal." She announced almost tiredly, rubbing her temples. "…Wouldn't you react the same to seeing someone you had accepted as dead walk through your front door like nothing had happened?"

Randall flinched back at this, taking a step back. "I…Hadn't realized…"

"Of course you didn't. You always were dense." Mrs. Lavender snapped lightly, eyes narrowed. "After she left town, I searched for her. Eventually; I found her here, hiding away from civilization. I managed to talk some sense into her, and she began to forget her past and started up a life here…And now you just threw all that hard work of mine into the trash by just being alive."

At this, Emmy stepped forwards; eyes narrowed. "You mean you talked it into her that Randall was dead?" The older woman nodded, eyes flashing.

"It was in her best interest. Hope is a devious thing when combined with emotions." She deadpanned, causing me to narrow my eyes lightly. "Now, I suggest you take to your rooms while I attempt to make right this bad situation." She announced solemnly, directing us upstairs.

* * *

Once we had found our rooms, we all gathered together in one to talk. Luke pulled his cap down lightly, eyes narrowed.

Emmy only frowned, why Randall stared at the ground in thought. "Professor…I think you should tell us about Eve." She announced solemnly, as I adjusted my hat.

"…There's not much to tell, I fear." I stated simply, but let out a breath none the less. "Where to begin? She lived in Stansbury with Angela, Randall, and I; along with the others…"

* * *

Unknown POV:

"…The Professor has made contact with the mayor."

A figure sat quietly, a small frown gracing its features at this news.

"I see…This was expected. So; what is your real news?"

The other figure only smirked lightly at this, clasping their hands together. "They also made contact with the crystal, although they probably didn't realize it. They seemed rather preoccupied with their case."

The figure at the desk frowned deeply at this, turning to look out the window. "Then we'll just have speed up the process."

* * *

A/N: I originally didn't plan to add that snippet at the end. xD I just couldn't help myself…

Anyway, don't worry too much about Eve's presence in Layton's past or any of that junk. It shouldn't tamper with much. ^^ I hate Sues, so I can only try my best at keeping her as far away from being one as possible. (Thank God for the Litmus test...)

So…four thousand words anyone? Which, that was how long the last chapter was so…And the real nitty gritty plot will probably begin next chapter, in all reality. And, I've finally finalized the plot for this. And wow, will there be tons of plot twists. xD Sucks to be you guys, seeing as though you'll be guessing down to the very end. :P I hope, anyway…xD

So; review? Feedback is greatly needed on this chapter, seeing as though I think I actually did a fail of a job. *Shot* Whatever, though. xD Any critiques, ideas, or suggestions? I'd love to hear you guys' opinions. And no, I won't get offended by criticism, as long as it is helpful. ^^

Now, off to read over this for almost two hours…u.u See you next time, guys!

Oh, and Happy New Year! ;D


End file.
